Nobody Owens Goes back Home
by BookAddict67
Summary: Bod comes back to the Graveyard. That's all i can say. I wrote this for an english project a while ago. Please review. (Even you guys from the SPN fandom seeing this, i know you're there.)


There was a cold breeze in the air as Nobody Owens made his way back to his childhood home.

The sun had already set and the sky was turning dark. It wasn't night yet, but it would be soon.

Bod walked down the familiar roads, lit up by streetlamps, and was surprised by how little they had changed. There was still break in the walkway that he always tripped on during his school days. And that loose brick that hung off of the edge of the path, still hung off the edge.

Nothing had changed.

He drew his overcoat around him and hugged his arms tightly as the wind picked up. The air was frosty and burned in his lungs. It was a cold autumn night, but that did nothing to dampen his nervous excited mood. He had known he would come back one day, he just didn't know when. But now seemed a good time as ever. Even if it was only a one sided conversation, Bod knew they deserved a visit.

He made it to the base of the hill and stopped with the graveyard gates in sight. _Was he really going back after five years?_ It seemed so.

But he'd come here all the way from London for this and could not back down now. He walked the remaining few yards and stood in front of the metal bars separating him from his home. Bod reached out and placed his non-gloved hand on the icy bars. And he was struck by a horrible thought.

_What now?_

He hadn't thought this far through. What was he supposed to do? Climb over the wall? Bluff his way in by asking a local, claiming to be visiting family? (Which technically he was.) Wait for tomorrow?

But as fate had it, the graveyard seemed to know of his arrival, just as it knew of his departure. Bod turned his head, still completely occupied by the task of getting in, and glimpsed a pedestrian gate to his left that was unlocked and swinging due to the wind.

Bod took that as a welcome and walked into the graveyard.

When he looked back at the gate, after entering, he recognized it as the same one he left through all those years ago. For some reason though, Bod was not surprised at all.

Bod walked gingerly through the graveyard staying to the paths. He still knew the place like the back of his hand, but it was hard to remember that he no longer had the Freedom of the Graveyard. And Bod, who was used to the constant faces of the dead, found the silence eerie.

So Bod walked slowly and carefully, deliberately avoiding more dangerous areas of the graveyard. He felt the weight of the eyes of the dead grow heavier as he walked by more and more familiar graves.

His feet knew where he was going before he did. And before he decided on it, Bod ended up in front of the chapel.

Well, that seemed fitting.

Bod walked forward and sat down on the bench in front of the chapel. And he sat there. He didn't think it would be this hard to start.

"I know you're here even though I can't see you," Bod said, casting a glace around him. "I wasn't going to come back, but I wanted to come one last time before I came here for good." Bod hesitated; he felt the need to clarify.

"I already made the arrangements; I'm going to be buried here when I die." Bod laughed a bit, "it's funny, I don't think anyone's been as ready to die as I am, and yet still just as wanting to live."

"I got a job at a little café. Nothing special, the pay's low, but it pays the bills."

"I also got a flat down on Baker Street, London that is. The city is really nice. It's a great place really, a bit overwhelming at first, but after a while you get used to it. And there are plenty of people. There are loads of people from all over the world," Bod smiled. "My neighbors are a bit loud though. I swear one of them shoots the walls for fun. The small one doesn't look the sort, but the other one? He's got the face for it," Bod said then stopped talking immediately. He had started to babble, a bad habit he picked up from being in the city.

"Well anyways, all I wanted to tell you was that everything is fine. I love my new life, but it's hard not to miss here. This graveyard?" Bod gestured around him. "You all? I miss it so much. But I'm living my life now, the way you always wanted. And I'm happy."

"Oh, and someone tell Liza I miss her too." Bod wasn't really sure what had happened between them last time, so he wasn't entirely sure she would be among those listening.

A breeze blew, ruffling his hair like someone ran their hand through it.

Bod nodded and laughed.

"Thanks Liza."

"I'm going to go now, because if I don't I never will. But…I have something for you," Bod dug into his pocket and brought out a thick, black, leather bound book. "It's my diary. You all took care of me since I was a boy, the least I could do is keep you informed."

Bod put the book down on the bench and stood up. He turned about to leave, but looked back at the chapel. He paused.

"I'll be back. I promise," he whispered.

Bod started walking back the way he came. He turned though, looking back for the second time, when he reached the gate.

It might have been his imagination, but Bod saw a flash of black in the shadows.

And Nobody Owens smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I had a project in english class a while back and i thought (more like forced by friend) to post part of it up because why not? I apologize cause i know its horrible I do. And very late. (sorry kitten, think of it as an apology? And tell Meg that too. Sorry.)  
**

**Btw- if you're going to review (and really hope you do) and you're part of the SPN fandom do NOT make any comments to season 9. Please? I have not watched it and if you spoil anything i will hunt you down.**

**Bye! Captain Jack Harkness should run for president.**


End file.
